


Phlox of Love

by feathershollyandgolly



Series: SecretlyMagneto's Cherikweek 2020 [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fanart, Flowers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathershollyandgolly/pseuds/feathershollyandgolly
Summary: The co-leaders of Genosha have a flower shop.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: SecretlyMagneto's Cherikweek 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769218
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	1. Florist Mutant Husbands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Cherikweek day 3: Flower Shop AU

  
Post Dark Phoenix, they retire and start a flower shop in Genosha. Their store is called Phlox of Flowers because phlox symbolizes harmony and partnership. The x symbolism is just an added bonus.


	2. Hank's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Hank respects them as individuals (more Charles than Erik, really) he has to admit that they are far more annoying to deal with as a pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little flufflet where Hank exasperatedly watches Charles and Erik live out their florist dreams on Genosha. It's about time. (Thank you for encouraging me in the comments ough I love you all)

When Hank arrives at Genosha, he does not expect _this._

The island nation is quite different from the last time he was there. Now that the burn of overwhelming fury is gone, he sees how beautiful the homes are. Painted in brilliant streaks of colors.

At the edge of the collection of homes sits a marketplace with a single true building. ‘Phlox of Flowers’.

Hank pulls a face when he realizes why.

“Ah! Hank, come in!” Charles appears in the doorway, waving at him. Wearing an apron with a nametag. And on closer inspection, a ring where rings ought to be on a married man.

Hank somehow pulls a worse face. This is _exactly_ what prompted him to become the principal in the first place. Charles, no matter when, will always be blindsided with affection for the people he loves the most.

Some of those people include former terrorists.

“Beast is here?” A voice calls.

Speaking of former terrorists.

Hank smiles at Charles and Erik as they gesture for him to come inside. After everything, there's an admittedly fond part of him that is glad there is a part of the first class left. Glad and a little worn out because Charles and Erik have finally resolved everything and _couldn’t they have done this sooner_? He really hopes Charles isn’t listening in on that part.

“You’re the leaders of Genosha,” states Hank, now in the cool shade of the small building. He almost hits his head on some hanging plants as they swing lazily in the humid breeze.

“Why not start with a hello,” Charles suggests.

“Hello,” Hank amends. “You’re the leaders of Genosha. You own a flower shop. You’re...married?”

Erik sends him a sharkish grin. Hank is not intimidated (seeing as he’s three inches taller) but he has never liked how many teeth Erik has. Could be another mutation.

“Been married,” says Erik, waving a hand to present his matching ring. “Well, symbolically.”

“I’d make it legal, but we’re technically a US territory,” Charles explains. 

“That doesn’t explain the flower shop,” Hank says.

“Well, you know, I’ve always liked flowers. And phlox is the flower of partnership and harmony. Seemed fitting,” says Charles. “It’s a hobby of mine, really. Then Erik wanted to help.”

“And now here we are,” says Erik, smiling with less teeth and more sincerity this time.

His expression almost looks warm, though Hank knows that any affection Erik has is for his family. Here, that means Charles and Charles only.

“The children aren’t going to believe this when I tell them,” Hank mutters. “I can’t believe I came here to see how things were going. The answer is obviously sickeningly sweet.”

“I’m glad you agreed to come here anyway,” Charles replies, grinning wickedly because he knows it gets on Hank’s nerves. “Building a connection between the two communities can provide a home for adult mutants should they wish to come here from the school.”

“Oh, Charles. You and your diplomacy,” says Erik.

“You like mutant unity,” reminds Charles.

“So I do.” 

Erik leans down and kisses Charles on the temple. Charles hums with satisfaction. Ough. Of _course_ they are in their own world, completely ignoring Hank despite him being right in front of them.

As much as Hank respects them as individuals (more Charles than Erik, really) he has to admit that they are far more annoying to deal with as a pair.

Hank thinks ruefully of 1962, and how sometimes he wishes they would have just gotten a room instead of warring for thirty years. It seems like a waste to sit around for a few decades over passive-aggressive chess rather than joining forces. Then again, young Charles and Erik would have been insatiable. 

Annoying or not, Hank does have to admit they’ve created something beautiful in the present.

“So, Hank,” says Charles, interrupting Hank’s train of thought. “Want to see how the hydrangeas are doing? I’ve discovered a mutant variation that comes in bright red and blue.”

Hank perks up. Flowers don’t seem so bad in comparison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
